The Dragons
by Scorpina
Summary: He's baaaaccckkk! Rayden had came back for the five dragons of the WWE. Yet he hasn't told them what they are needed for. The champion of Mortal Kombat Liu Kang is with them... this could be serious.
1. Chapter 1

The Dragons.

Chapter 1- Mission to China- John Cena

Six months, three weeks, five days and twelve hours it's been since we have seen or heard from Rayden. Something told me he has forgotten all about us, and well… I suppose I can stop dreaming. Flying though the air faster than any roller coaster! Breathing fire for the pure joy of it, and I felt there were more powers I had yet to discover. But it would be a dark and stormy night; in the hotel room I was watching HBO or something. When Lightning creaked right at my window, there was something odd and different about this bolt. I looked out the window, seeing nothing else. "My, you're getting good at noticing the lightning" I turned to see Rayden!

"Hey man, where have you been?" I asked.

He shrugged to me. "Here and there, you ready to go?"

I stood there stunned. "Go?"

"Yes. You, Kane, Undertaker, Batista, and Rob Van Dam are to come with me at once. I have the mission ready for you. You need to meet your fellow dragons"

Oooo there's other dragons? Nice! "What about McMahon?" '

Rayden smirked. "I warned him over 5 months ago. Come along now" Rayden grabbed my arm and before I could say a word, my hotel room changed into a temple… Monks surrounded me; before I knew it Kane was standing next to me!

He was a little confused. "I was just getting ice," he told me.

"I was watching dead like me, and now I'm here" was my answer. Taker, Batista and Rob soon joined our group. Yet Rayden didn't return, it was so sudden when a young girl came here. Shocked, confused and scared.

"Where the hell am I!" She yelled out. Her eyes turned to see us, I knew her from an autograph session… in Canada I think.

"Ok, it's officially a dream" she said to herself.

"What makes you think that?" Taker questioned. Kane smirked as he went over and gently pinched her arm.

"OW!" she yelled, only to realize this wasn't no dream! I got a good look at her, she was no more than twenty I would say, her hair was brought back by a dragon bandanna. She wears glasses and was dressed really dark. Black pants and a black t-shirt. Around her neck was a dragon pendent. Rayden soon reappeared before us, making the monks bow.

"Welcome, all dragons to the Temple of Light" he announced.

"Which is where?" Rob questioned.

"China" came a voice behind us. We turned to see a young man, with black hair and wearing red pants and white robe like shirt.

"Ah, Liu Kang, thank you for joining us!" Rayden called. The man came forward; he looked us over and wasn't impressed at all.

"You say they are dragons!" this guy looked Kane in the face and smirked. "He looks more Shokan than a dragon!"

"HEY!" snapped the girl. She stood in front of Kane, and before Liu. "You keep that tongue up and I would question how you got your dragon beast" she shot back.

This guy seemed to be full of him self. "I saved Earth Realm little one, I know what I can do. You don't, that's why Rayden is making me leader!" he smirked to her.

Rayden broke up the bickering. "Enough!" he called out as his voice boomed though the temple walls. "You all need one another. Kane, Taker, Cena, Rob and Batista. This is Liu Kang, who has won Mortal Kombat. He will be training you" Rayden's attention turned to the girl. "This is Shannon, whose immense understanding of dragons and respect for the creature has given her an inner beast. She is very knowledgeable and crafty just like them. As well it is fitting her name means summer dragon" he explained.

I liked this girl. She had a good head on her shoulders it seems, yet this Liu guy… I don't know.

"What about a leader?" I asked. "Who's running this coven?"

Rayden smiled. "Those who wish to lead will be tested. Come those who wish to take this responsibility!" Rayden called out. Taker stepped forward. Thank God! And Kane, Liu was last. Smirking to them both.

"You take on me? If Goro didn't stand a chance, what makes you think you do?" Kang laughed.

Taker grabbed him by the tights. "You keep mocking us boy and I will punch your teeth so far down your neck you will be chewing your own ass!" Taker growled. He put Liu down and approached Rayden.

"Ok then, come along now…" Rayden called out. He took them all to another room, leaving the rest of us behind.

"So… you're dragons too?" Shannon asked.

"Yep" was my reply.

"I thought you would be" she smiled.

I stared at her oddly. "How?"

She had told me that ever since she was young, she had a good understanding of people's inner creatures. She was quite good at matching the beast within. "Well in retrospect we can say it's a gift"

We were approached by one of the monks; he bowed to us and asked if we wanted something to eat or a place to rest. We nodded to his offer; we have no idea how long the test will be. So it would only make sense to get comfortable.


	2. Chapter 2 Pop Quiz

Chapter 2- Pop Quiz- Kane.

Rayden had told us as we walked down the hall. "You will be tested to your fullest extent of your creature and the reason why you have it" he stopped, as he looked us all in the eyes. "Honor" he said to Liu Kang.

He turned his attention to the Undertaker. "Pride"

Then he turned to me. "Heart"

"Heart? Dragon's aren't picky now a days are they?" Liu smirked, there was something very odd about this guy and I didn't like it. And I'm an easygoing person as it is. Rayden brought us to a room where we were to lie down and meditate as he burned incense and oils around us. It was strange as I closed my eyes; I felt a brisk chill go through my body. Wondering if there was a draft. But it only grew colder. I opened my eyes, stunned that I stood in an ice wasteland in the middle of nowhere! "Whoa" I whispered. I felt something come from behind me and knock me to the ground hard; I turned to see this ninja of all things! Dressed in blue and black, he stood posed to fight. Looking down I saw that we were getting higher and higher off the ground. The snow just gathered about my feet as this guy stood ready to fight.

"Why are you fighting me? I don't wish you any harm!" I called to him. He didn't listen, he ran in great ease in the ice and sleet, as he punched me hard in the face. I felt it! This was no dream! I had no other choice but to fight back. Using my strength to the fullest extend. I punching him hard in the stomach and even tried a kick or so. Yet this guy was like grease lightning, he harmed me more time than I could fight him back. I felt so weak as the cold became more brisk. He stood poised to strike once more; he was close to the edge. I saw his foot slip.

"Look out!" I called out to him. The ninja slipped and started to lose his footing! With what strength I had I ran at him full speed. He was falling! Before he was out of sight. I dove and grabbed his hands. He hung over the edge. I stood before him and certain death. He bared a pleading look in his eyes. As I tried to pull him up. "Come on, hang onto me! We will get up!" I called to him.

The wonderment in his eyes said it all; I knew what he was thinking. 'Why is he helping me?' My grip was getting loose as my arm went numb from the cold. I felt my body slowly slip on the edge but I kept going. Summoning the strength I needed I crawled backwards in the snow pulling the guys up with me. "Come on! Not much farther!" I called out him. When I felt I had a good enough grip I stood up, anchoring my feet into the snow and ice. "Pull up on me!" I called to him.

This guy was strong as he pulled, I pulled as well so he had no other place to go but up. He stood right in front of me, his feet now dangling over the edge yet he still going get a good foot up. "Don't take this the wrong way," I told him. I yelled as loud as I could, summoning my strength. I threw him away from me onto solid ground. He rolled in the snow until he came to a stop. Standing before me stunned at what I just did. Everything went black when I sat up in shock. I was back in the room where Rayden looked down at me. "Your test is done" he said.

I came out of the room as Liu looked proud of what he did. Taker wasn't too sure.

"You were all faced with the same scenario. The man you faced is Sub-Zero. A ninja warrior… of Earth Realm" he said.

Liu looked shocked. "What? He's one of us?" he asked.

Rayden nodded. "What did you do Liu?" Rayden asked.

"He was slipping… I let him fall to this death," he said.

Rayden turned to the Undertaker. "What did you do?" he asked.

"I… I tried to save him, but I couldn't pull him up. He was too far down"

Rayden then turned to me. "You?"

"I pulled him up. Even though he gave no reason for attacking me, I saved him" was my reply. Rayden smiled.

"Congratulations Kane, you will lead them. Undertaker, you are second in command should anything happen to Kane"

"Rayden that test was no fair!" spat Liu.

"It was fair. Now come. I will bring you back to the others, and explain what is going on" I felt Mark pat me on the back, congratulating me on the job. "Glad it was either one of us" he whispered behind Liu's back.

Liu Kang wasn't pleased. If anything he was angry for what we did.

We were taken to the main dining room where the others were waiting. Rayden smiled. "I wish to present to you all you're leader… Kane" he announces. The guys' clapped for me.

"Yeah! Raise the roof!" Cena called out making odd noises.

I sat down with them. Liu sat on the other side away from me. Rayden looked to us. "Now the news. I need the dragons to defend earth realm. The Shokans have been plotting an attack, and I think the dragons can avoid it. But there are many things we must deal with first"

"Yeah, teaching them how to fight" Liu spoke up.

"I admit we could use some more knowledge on that," I confessed. Rayden nodded, he stated we would be taught martial arts. Sweet.

"But we have a problem. Defending the entrances to the Shokan world are creature so vial, they have been spreading the though of the Shokans attacking us, and telling them we will strike first." Rayden explained.

"So we shall strike first!" Liu called out.

Rayden looked at him. "Are you calling this mission?"

Kang fell silent, Rayden turned to me. "Kane?" he asked. Oh… my thoughts on it. The young girl named Shannon whispered in my ear.

"Shokans are part dragon," she said to me. If that's the case…

I looked to Rayden. "Perhaps if we meet them in dragon form, they will listen due to the common blood?" I asked.

A smile came over the thunder god. "Brilliant!"

The girl was really smart, who knows what else she may know?


	3. Chapter 3 A new world of Hurt

Chapter 3 A new world of hurt- Batista

We sat and ate dinner as Rayden told us of the creatures who were going to stand in our way. "These creatures are fowl and are poison to our realm, for the first time. You will have to kill" Rayden told us.

A sole nod came from us all. "This is going to be weird," I said as I drank the tea that was offered. Not bad, quite relaxing actually. "But… how do we know we can handle it? I mean, you don't exactly have grade A warriors here," I said in all honestly. I mean look; one guy here can beat up some creatures. The rest of us… We're wrestlers!

Rayden smiled. "You have yet to allow yourself to use your full strength. You're dragons. I think you will be shocked by your own power," he said.

Rayden continued telling us of what we would be faces. One were called Tarkatan, they have blades coming from their flesh and use them to attack. "They are relentless and blood thirsty. Yet their blades cannot harm dragon scales," Rayden explained.

"That's the good news," Liu Kang stated.

"And the bad?" Kane asked

"They can only be killed if the neck is snapped, bled to death, torn apart or killed by venom." Rayden continued.

"Oh that's not so bad…" John stated sarcastically.

"We must attack before they attack us," Liu Kang stated. "I say forget their training and we go now!"

We all stared at him oddly. "Uh… yeah and who's gonna watch your ass?" Taker demanded. "You may not see us as much. But boy, we are going to be very valuable to you. Wait and see…" Taker's speech was interrupted, I smelt smoke coming towards us.

"They're already here" Rayden whispered. Kane got up from his seat.

"How do we transform?" he asked.

Rayden was speechless, he couldn't think or explain anything. "Never mind that, come on!" called out Rob. We were running head on into a battle that we couldn't understand, let alone fight with the condition we were in now. It was a race to the other side of the temple where the entrance was blazing and the monks were trying to dodge attacks. These horrid creatures came from the flaming hole in the wall. Their fangs were like spikes as blades came from their flesh just as Rayden said.

I looked around me, stunned to already see the carnage. The priest of the temple lay dead at my feet; wound marks and other injuries claimed their lives. We all saw this, and grew angry. I saw Kane charge head on towards the beast, let out a howl worthy of a dragon. He didn't see the flaming ball come right at him. It engulfed his body!

"KANE!" John called out. The ball blew up and Kane emerged unharmed and in dragon form. The young girl Shannon hid, she didn't know how to transform. No doubt she hasn't become a dragon yet, I made sure she was safe before I charged into battle. I felt my strength just skyrocket like a rush. My blood burned and my flesh peeled, revealing the scales I have yearned to see. We had all transformed and attacked the horrible demons of hell. I ripped into them… litterly; my claws went through their flesh. I grabbed hold of their heads and twisted them a full three sixty. Taker took to the skies and would swoop attack from behind. Kane went over the wall to take those who reminded hidden. Liu finally joined us where he didn't even change. He attacked just the way he was; he had faced them all before. When the yard was clear, John, Rob and I went over the wall. Taker had become overwhelmed with the demon hoard. I was about to strike until a piercing shriek came from the skies. Falling too rapidly to be seen, yet it took out every machine the creatures had used to launch an attack! I saw it up in the sky, yet couldn't make out what it was. It came down again knocking the army from its feet making them easy targets. The Undertaker broke free and summoned the dark cloud that once hid us from sight. This time, it engulfed the demon army… making them vanish once and for all… I never knew Taker could do that!

We landed looking about at all the carnage and destruction, Rayden had come out to see what had happened. "Why didn't you help?" Taker roared when he landed. "You're a god!"

Rayden looked upset. "I'm forbidden to" he whispered. "I can assist, yet I cannot stop the demons from Outworld."

"That sucks," growled Rob.

Kane had joined us. Shannon came out of hiding. "Is it over?" she asked.

"Hardly, that's just a taste of things to come" Kang stated.

"Who the hell was that? Who took out the weapons?" Kane asked. Our answer came when we heard the call once more, looking skywards it was another dragon… a female dragon at that!

She circled a few times before landing a few feet from us; Taker's eyes nearly came out of his head.

"SARA!" he roared.

The female dragon was the same color as him; her long brown hair was remarkably perfect despite the battle as she wore this strange armor. "What? You thought you were the only one in the family?" she asked.

"Dude you're jaw slacking there" Kane whispered to the Deadman.

"I have armor for all of you, come we shall get you prepared, that's one task down… many more to go" Rayden stated softly.

When the thunder god's back was turned. Liu looked to Taker. "You had to be saved by a woman?" he asked.

Sara walked past Liu, not before whipping him hard in the leg with her tail. "Watch it, or else when you need help. I won't be saving your ass" she shot back in a hiss. She's good. We got someone who can bust Liu Kang's balls!

As we walked in Rayden handed us armor that we could wear in dragon form. Kane's was rather odd and much larger than ours. "It's to signify you're the leader," he told him in private. It still made Liu sick to his stomach. Rayden had given Shannon the power to change into her dragon form. She was the blackest color I had ever seen, yet had a silver tint to it. I knew the kid was scared. Couldn't blame her, she doesn't even know how to fly yet! Rayden pulled her off to the side as we put on our armor. It was heavy, yet strong. We had spikes on our shoulders, gantlets covering our wrists and ankles. On the buckle that connects to the lower section of the armor was a dragon symbol. I didn't know what it meant. But perhaps I will soon enough.

Taker looked over the armor in a mirror and sneered at it. "I feel like this is porno wear," he growled. There was a long thick metal and leather section that covered our… well… our privates from harm, there was one behind us giving some protection and dignity. I wasn't going to walk around baring my ass… well… at least not in a realm I don't know! Sara smiled to him as she kissed his cheek. "We will get through this together," she cooed.

I didn't know how she found us, but all I can say is she a hell of a woman to have on the team.

Rayden returned with the young girl, only to pull Kane off to the side and speak with him in private. I could only wonder what he was whispering to him. Maybe it was best I didn't know. I couldn't say for sure. All I knew was I was in way in over my head on this, the Liu Kang guy thinks very lowly of us. I'm determined to set out and prove to him we are just as good as he is.


	4. Chapter 4 what have I gotten into?

Chapter 4- What have I gotten into? Shannon

Look, I'm just a normal girl… so I thought. I was a simple thing; I was shopping at the mall when I felt like I was being followed. Going into different stores and what not I was left alone until the mall closed. The sense grew stronger when my back was turned; someone tapped me on the shoulder. Turning around, my eyes came face to face with him.

"Shannon" he said with a smile.

"How do you know my name?"

"I've been watching you, sorry I have scared you. But I need your help, the help of a dragon" he said.

"Look, I don't know who the hell you are. And what do you mean that you need help of a dragon?" I demanded of him.

Just when I asked that did a white light blind me. Standing before the superstars of the WWE… in a Chinese temple. Oh yeah, it was a dream I thought to myself… that was until Kane decided to pinch me. This was for real, yet why me? Of all people why?

I had my first taste of what I was getting into, fighting for my life constantly. Facing horrid creatures that are trying to kill you, I can't do this!

Rayden had turned me into a dragon; I still looked human just with more dragon features. He looked me in the eyes and said. "I know you're scared, but please they do need your help," he whispered.

Tears flowed down my face. "I'm no good to them! Look at the guys, they can all fight and handle themselves, I'll get in the way!"

Rayden shook his head no to me. "You got a gift none of the others have, you need to trust it, for it will be their greatest asset."

Rayden had a sincere tone in his words. He truly meant it. Or he's gotten so good a suckering people into doing this that it went way over my head.

When I returned to the others, I felt my knees shake with fear. They knew I was terrified, Sara looked to me with pity. "You ok?" she asked of me.

Liu Kang sneered. "You were no help to us, I think you should stay here" he stated.

"Shut up! She couldn't help but to be scared, she couldn't change like us!" John spat back. "For a monk, you sure suck at it"

I was shocked to see them all come to my defense. I didn't expect them too. After all, Liu was right. I was no help to them.

John Cena looked to me. "We all go in this together, thick or thin. Chain Gang style!"

"Whatever" Liu shot back.

It wasn't long until Rayden returned with Kane, were stood together wondering what was the next step. "We are going to Outworld" Kane stated.

Rayden smiled. "I have arranged for a guide to meet you"

Liu looked to Kane and nodded. "Come on then, we cannot waste time!"

"Liu Kang, I suggest you change to your dragon form!" Rayden called out. But Liu didn't answer.

"He has that… sort of Hulk Hogan thing going" Taker smirked.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "You got to know him to understand it" was his reply. Something tells me what he said wasn't a good thing. Rayden and Liu Kang led us to a room inside the temple, there was a strange wall in there that Rayden opened with his powers, revealing a rather freaky black hole as it was.

"Whoa" Rob whispered as he stared at it. "Can you imagine being stoned and looking at his?"

It made me smirk. I could picture that. But the laughter stopped.

"When you pass through, you must remain calm and collected. Stay together and don't leave one another's side. Your guide will led you to the Shokan portal and to the new ruler there"

"Who's the guide?" I asked

Rayden smiled to me. "You will know when you see him" he said, it was rather odd that he directed that right to me… was this the reason I was needed? I felt my nerves acting up again when I saw Liu Kang go into the portal. John Cena and Batista stood on either side of me. "You get scared, I don't mind holding hands" Cena explained.

Oh man, this is going to make me feel embarrassed! I didn't hesitate to take the hand he offered. Batista took my other as they walked me through. We were thrown into the wastelands of Outworld. I looked about scared and confused. Taker held onto his wife to protect her.

"Oh my God" she whispered as she looked about the place. Kane's eyes surveyed the area as well.

"Well… where's the guide?" Kang demanded.

I saw someone not too far off on the black hill. He stood there not moving an inch. I didn't know where I got the strength let along courage to let go of the wrestler's hands. But I went to the hill. Kane called for me wondering what I was doing. Yet I knew I had to be the one to meet him. The closer I came, the better view I got of him. He was a ninja no doubt, dressed in black with yellow sashes. His eyes were white as if he was blind.

"Are you the guide?" I asked.

His head snapped to the side to look at me, his look scared me. But I managed to stay brave. "We need to go to the Shokan palace, can you take my friends and I there?" I asked him. He only nodded, his hand reached to the others.

"COME HERE!" he yelled out.

"Shannon?" called Kane.

"Come here! Didn't you hear him?" I called out to them. They all came to me on the hillside. Taker was rather concerned.

"You ok?" he asked me.

"Yes, I found the guide, we are to follow him"

Everyone looked around, seeing nothing. "Who?" Batista asked. This was strange.

"You're telling me you can't see him?" I asked, the ninja was right next to me. By the looks of things I knew who he was. Scorpion.

"I don't see anyone, you see she's useless!" Kang spat.

Kane however hissed at him. "If she says she sees someone, I believe her. It's not the strangest thing I have ever seen"

"Yeah like the time Snitsky… Oh… wait…" Cena said as he looked down at me. "You're too young to know of that"

"I'm twenty one years old"

"Too young" Taker stated. "Ask the guide where we go from here"

I turned back to Scorpion. "Where from here to the Shokan portal?" I asked. He stared walking down the hillside, so I suppose we were to follow him. Kang didn't trust me one bit.

"She's leading us on a wild goose chase" He said.

Scorpion turned to look at me and said. "When given the chance. Smite him hard!"

I couldn't help but laugh, since it came from him. Rayden had confessed he makes money off of Mortal Kombat. He goes by a mortal name and makes the games, movies, action figures and what no. So what he has mortals see is what you get really. I just never expected Scorpion to have a humor side to him.

Yet there was sadness there too. He kept looking to Sara and the Undertaker, envying them greatly. People know of his history… Scorpion's that is. His family and children were killed in cold blood; he had become a living specter to seek revenge against the one responsible. The blame was placed on Sub-Zero and his clan for they killed him.

My little brother played the Mortal Kombat 4 video game; you learned it was the sorcerer Qain Chi who killed Scorpion's family… I just don't know if he knows it yet. I grew nervous when I heard odd noises come from all about, yet I heard Scorpion say, "Don't be scared, or they will come after you. They draw on fear. Don't show it, they can't see you"

I was still in aw that I was the only one who could see him, and I couldn't figure out why. And why did Kane take my word over that of Liu Kang's? It wasn't long before we were taken to a gateway looking structure. It was old and broken down.

"Does his meet health and safety regulations?" Batista asked aloud.

I saw John looked about as his eyes nearly came from his head. Sara turned and saw what Cena did. "Ask him" she said pointed to a skeleton Sara did spot something strange about the skeleton. She walked over to it and looked closely.

"You see something wrong?" Kang asked. "It's dead if you assume it's an injured dog"

Taker growled at Kang and turned his attention back to his wife. "What is it?" he asked her.

Sara stepped back and pointed to the remains. I saw Scorpion nodded as she pointed to it.

"She's smart, she knows the switch," he said.

Taker went over and smirked. "Well I'll be damned" the sword that sticks out of the skeleton… was going the wrong way. The sharper end was sticking forward, as the handle was in the back.

"He couldn't have been stabbed from behind, due to this… whatever it is," Sara concluded. She took hold of the blade carefully and pulled down, it sent a shockwave over energy to the gate. Giving us a portal.

"This is it" Rob whispered. He looked to everyone. "So… it's gonna be do or die huh?"

Kane nodded. "Yeah, that's pretty much the scenario"

I could hear the haunting sounds once more coming this way. I turned to see these ogres like beasts running right at us!

"We got company!" Batista called. Liu stood ready to fight, but Sara had another idea. She found an old rusted sword and took to the sky. Taker was about to go after her until he saw what she was doing. Sara dove towards the ogres stabbing it right in the chest. Making them all pause at the sight of the fallen creature. They turned and started to devour the beast!

"Ew" Kane said in disgust.

Sara flew down. "Yeah, I read they are cannibals. Come on!" she called out and ran into the portal.

"What a woman" Taker grinned as he ran in after her. We all followed, yet Scorpion stayed behind.

"Good luck… you'll need it"


	5. Chapter 5 Go time

Chapter 5 Go time- Rob Van Dam

"Man, and I thought the other place was bad!" where the first words out of my mouth. Before us lay a desecrated wasteland. Sulfur filled the air with a pungent smell and odor. Kane looked around, seeing a place up ahead and a village.

"No doubt they know we are here, so here's the plan…" Kane began to say.

"No, this has gone on far enough! I refuse to listen to your plan!" Liu shot back. "We are sneaking about like rats! We are warriors… well I am! I will not be a part of this any longer!" with that spoken, he went another way. Leaving us without him.

"No scales of my tail. What's the plan?" Sara asked.

Kane told us no matter what have your hands behind your back if they are to approach you, and if there is a peaceful contact. When greeting them, shake all 4 of their arms.

"Four arms?" asked Cena.

"You've seen the Mortal Kombat video game right?" Kane asked him. John nodded. "It's Goro"

Cena visibly gulped his pride; Shannon looked ahead and saw a small army coming this way. "Uh… guys," she said.

Kane nodded to her. "It's ok, now do as I say" Kane placed his hands behind his back and folded his wings over his body. We all followed as we looked ahead.

The army caught a glimpse at us, and they soon charged with their weapons drawn. We maintained a calm pose as they drew closer, damn. These Shokans were HUGE people. Bigger than the Big Show! They stopped when they were only a few feet before us. There stood at least eight of them from what I could see.

"Earth Realm" one growled to us. Kane slowly opened his wings, showing his armor. The Shokan snarled at Kane, yet wasn't in a threatening stance.

"I wish to talk with your elders" Kane stated softly.

This sends the Shokans rallying with anger. "How dare you tell us what you desire!"

Damn, there's no pleasing these guys is there?

"Listen, we want to talk to your elders! Why is that wrong of us to request it!" Sara shot to them.

All Shokan eyes came on her, and then the Undertaker. "Are you mates?" one asked.

Sara nodded to them. The Shokans gathered among themselves whispering, this must have been of importance. When they broke from the group, the first one to have spoken to us simply said.

"Follow us"

Wow… Sara sure knows how to get answers huh? The walk was silent when one of the Shokans slacked back and followed from behind to ensure none of us would attack them from behind. That's a coward's way. One took the middle where he stared at the Undertaker oddly.

"Dragons are rare in Earth Realm. Do you have children?" the Shokan asked.

Taker nodded. "Yes, why?"

The Shokan didn't answer him; instead he moved up and talked to Kane. "You're the leader? What is your rank?" he demanded.

Kane looked to him. "I did what was best to lead, I do so by example and the trust of my people" was his reply.

Damn, no wonder he's a good actor. I turned to see Shannon who was clearly nervous. One Shokan glared down at her.

"Young one" he sneered, only to be pulled under Cena's wing. He glared back at the warrior. This poor kid… then again… poor us! Dude, can you imagine being in a place like this? Everything is dirt and rocks, no plants or trees what so ever. It's freaky.

How on earth was Kane maintaining himself the way he was, he has been surprising me beyond belief! No wonder Vince has him in horror movies! He has been so well composed of himself, and kudos goes to the kid too for staying as brave as she can. No doubt this is scaring the crap out of her. It wasn't long before we stood before the large temple, on the outside there was a mammoth carving of a Shokan. Holding up the temple with all 4 arms.

"This is Goro temple. Our elders reside inside. Come" one of them spoke. You know it would be handy if these guys had names. They all look too much like one another.

We did have a slight encounter with the natives. For we had to walk through a village as it were. All of them came out to see us, wondering what earth realmers were doing here. We weren't welcomed with open arms needless to say. The people here stood ready to tear us a new one! But the guards or warriors… whatever those guys are didn't allow it. When we were clear, we were taken inside the temple. It was dark and cold. They would thing seemed to be carved out of a mountain by hand… well… with these guys I can see how that's possible! We soon came to a room that was lit by flame torches. Inside was the longest marble table I have ever seen and chairs.

"Sit, and wait," stated the darkest looking of the bunch. He sticks out his arms as Kane took the time to shake all his limbs. He did the top left and bottom right hands first, then the bottom right and the top left. This made the others whisper in their own tongue, was this a good thing? Did Kane impress them? Or were they planning our deaths? Who knew for sure? Yet we sat at the table on the other side facing the door.

"Remind me when we get back to have McMahon make a contract with Rayden" I said aloud.

"Why?" Dave asked.

"I want to kick his ass for this!"

Kane laughed. "So far so good guys. I mean they could have killed us ten times over by now. Well... make that eleven. But anyway, we're here. Perhaps we might be able to do this!" he said.

"And if we are killed?" Questioned John.

Kane didn't answer that one. Couldn't blame him. I wouldn't have an answer.

The room began to fill with a sweet scent, food! My stomach roared in hunger as the scent grew stronger. We turned to one of the entrances. Female Shokans came in and lay down stone platters, covered with a marble lid as it were. They didn't speak a word or even look at us. It was a quick walk in, and walk out.

A loud gong was then heard. Kane could see well where he sat, whispering the elders were coming. So naturally you rise in the presence of such. They came in one at a time a total of eleven of them yet the middle chair was left empty. We heard a monstrous roar coming from the darkest hallway, out emerged with out a doubt the largest I have seen of these people! He didn't look happy either. He took the chair that was empty and sat across from Kane, looking him in the eyes.

"You… You were the ones that dared to pass our gate!" he hissed.

Kane nodded. "I did with good intentions in mind"

"Intentions… Intentions of WAR!" the big one yelled. Dude, I swear if I wasn't scared already. I would have probably totally my armor by now… down below…

"We wish no war! Why are you assuming as such!" Kane shouted back. Ooo he's getting angry. Strangely enough the Shokans were calmer when Kane screamed back at them.

"Ah, so there is the power. You have powerful voice. Like my father did" the tallest stated.

"I'm Kane"

"Goro"

Whoa… Goro? Wait… "My father was killed in mortal Kombat for a purpose he didn't believe in, yet the Emperor of the time was forcing our realm in war. You are the first to come here in speak of peace. Peace cannot occur"

"Why not? We are all dragons here, why can we not co-exist?" Kane demanded.

Goro smiled to him. "You need to be my cousin, Dragon is common in us both, yet you are missing great part in order to establish with me"

This guy was confusing the hell out of me.

Kane looked at all of us, not knowing really what to do. "How do I become your cousin?" he asked.

A large grin came over the Shokan's face as he reached for the middle platter. Lifting off the lid… made me sick to my stomach. "You must join me in a feast…"


	6. Chapter 6 what a dragon has to do

Chapter 5- what a dragon has to do- Kane

The platter Goro lifted was that of a heart… the size of a small chicken I would have to say. "My father wished for his heart to be eaten by me. Yet it is tradition among dragons. Should one become my cousin, he must have Shokan in him!" he explained.

I watched him take a large sword and slice the heart in half, thankfully there was no more blood left in it. But… what was to come, not even I was ready for! He placed half on a plate and gave it to me. "As leader of Earth Realm Dragons, you must join me in tradition. Should you refuse my father's heart, it will be war!" Goro stated.

Oh… great. Eat a heart, yet I can add that to my monster resume.

Goro looked to me and toasted his half. "To my father, and to my Earth Realm Cousin" he spoke.

"To our gracious and honorable hosts" was my reply. I closed my eyes as I took in the organ. I kept saying to myself 'tastes like chicken, tastes like chicken, tastes like chicken'

Luckily, being a dragon I could swallow it whole. And not worry about chewing.

Goro did the same we consumed our piece at the same time and looked one another in the eyes. He smiled.

"You are true to your honor. My father would be proud to know of dragons like you" Wow… sincerity!

I sat back down and smiled. "Thank you for letting us come here, and not jumping to a conclusion"

Goro nodded yet looked to me bitterly. "Why did you declare war on us?" he asked.

"Us? Whoa, dude you got it all wrong!" Cena spoke up.

"John!" I scolded. He stopped talking. My attention was turned back to Goro. "We didn't declare war. Who told you we did?" I asked.

Goro stated there was a wise man that came to him and the elders, stating since Mortal Kombat was won, Earth Realm would declare war on the Shokan people led by Liu Kang.

This was the first I have heard of it. "What did this wise man look like?" Taker asked, rather curious as to whom this was.

Goro shook his head. "No one saw, he wore a black robe and his hid his face from sight. He said Earth Realmers would come, and you did… yet I do not see the victor of Mortal Kombat with you"

Taker smirked. "He ran from us, stating he wouldn't follow Kane" Taker explained.

Goro's fists slammed the table in anger. Making everything on it jump. Even me! "He dares talks back to you! He should be killed!"

"He will be dealt with my me." I replied. No doubt Goro here would have sent out a search party for Liu and have him torn limb from limb… how could I explain that to Rayden?

Goro smiled realizing none of us had eaten… well… any real food. He and the other uncovered the platters, showing odd yet wonderful food!

"Wow" Sara whispered as she gazed at the bounty.

"How can you have all this when nothing grows?" John asked.

Goro laughed saying we are on the mining side of the realm. "Ever since Mortal Kombat ended and The Emperor was killed, things have become prosperous all around" We didn't hesitate to dig in, quite frankly I was hungry… and for some odd reason I wasn't sick after the heart incident. The food was cooked over an open flame to perfection. John was really enjoying him self, he talked it up with some of the elders and asked how they became what they were. The story was rather interesting and the Shokans had a link to earth realm!

"How did you get here? And how are you dragons?" John asked.

The elder smiled to him. "Long ago, we were like you. Pure dragons and lived on Earth Realm" he stated.

The table quickly became silent. "Really?" Batista asked.

"Yes, it was many, many moons ago this had happened, during the first mortal Kombat. Dragons were hunted down by mortals who feared us that was until it came. A bolt of lightning ripped open to another realm. Outworld at the time, but it was lush and beautiful. Queen Sindle was Empress and gave us another realm to live and prosper on. Many years would pass when the realm we lived on was different than what we were use to. So we had changed. Our wing grew into another pair of arms, our size became smaller and our fangs change to suit the new diet we had. We became this. What you see now"

"Whoa" I whispered. "So really. We are cousins!" I told Goro.

He smiled and nodded. "We haven't seen or heard of you in thousands of years. We learned of mortals inner creatures being dragons. But didn't understand why."

I was rather shocked to these people; they do indeed love to battle, fight and what not. Yet when you reach a common ground with them, they are just like you or me. Just much bigger, stronger and an extra set of arm. We had very interesting dinner conversations, Goro spoke of his Shokan history and family, and I talked about my own. Yet the conversation soon shifted to Sara and Taker.

"Are you mates?" One elder asked when the conversation had died.

Taker smirked and nodded. "She's my wife," he said.

"Good, we worried there weren't enough females for you. I see two here, do you have more?"

Taker was trying to hold back his laughter. "I only have one mate, and she's right here. We have two children already together"

"Yes, we're very happy too" Sara replied.

Goro looked rather confused. "Only single births?"

I was getting the feeling they didn't really know we were in our animality forms. "Yes, single births" Sara replied. "To ensure the child grows up healthy and strong. If we had many children at once, some could be neglected and may die. So one at a time works well for us," she explained, she did that well. Making it sound like it was in dragon terms.

The elders nodded in agreement with her. "Healthy children are very important. What about you?" he asked of me.

"Oh… No, I don't have any of my own yet"

They all fell silent. "None! You are the leader… did he take your mate!" Goro demanded as he stood from his seat.

"NO! No… my mate is at home. She resides… when I am away" oh man, something is telling me we ought to get the hell out of here. One of us is going to slip up sooner or later.

Goro turned to the young girl, Shannon. "Who is your mate here?" he asked.

She couldn't speak; she was so nervous and scared. But John spoke up for her, placing one of his wings around her.

"Oh man, she's all mine" he smirked.

Nice cover Cena.

When the meal was over, we figured we had established our mission and completed it successfully. We were about to leave when it was all shot to hell, thank to Liu Kang…


	7. Chapter 7 You dumbass!

Chapter 6- You dumbass!- Undertaker

You know, not many can say they have saved the world. Well, now I can! Our meeting was successful, as we learned about the Shokans and their way of life. Sara was rather impressed too; we had spoken with the elders when Goro asked of one thing before we left.

"A friendly combat. Kane and I" he said.

"Not to the death right?" Kane questioned.

Goro laughed and said he wasn't in Mortal Kombat so neither were we. It was to be a friendly joust. You know, I am getting way to old for this? Goro asked if I wanted to go first. I shook my head no. But Batista was all game.

"Goro, if I may?" he asked.

The Shokan laughed aloud with great pleasure as he invited Dave to the middle of the room, away from the tables and chair. Batista and the Shokan circled like they would in the ring. Sizing one another up, no doubt Goro had… litterly the upper hand in this. But Batista is crafty. They locked up, Goro jr. grinned as he was about to use his bottom arms. Yet Dave counted on it. When Goro tried to strike, Dave jumped, grasping the lower arms with his feet and he rolled back, throwing the young Shokan across the room. He landed hard to the ground. I cringed.

"There goes the peaceful mission," I muttered to Sara. Yet shockingly Goro stood up and laughed! He was pleased!

"YES! Crafty as ever are dragons!" he grinned with pleasure; he shook Batista's arms with great joy. "Very good strength, very honorable"

This was when everything got shot to hell. Out of nowhere was Goro struck in the back, forcing him to the ground hard. Liu Kang stood before Dave, grinning.

"I just saved your life!" Kang stated.

"You dumbass!" I growled at him.

Goro rose off the ground, glaring at Kang. "You!" he hissed in anger. Needless to say, Liu just spoiled the whole thing. There wasn't anything we could do now, this was all for nothing!

That was till Dave seemed to have an idea. Goro was going to charge Kang until he stopped him.

"No… let me" Dave stated with anger. "He dare strike you in the back, when I should have been watching it. Give me the honor!" he begged.

What the hell was he up to?

Goro gave his blessing; Dave grabbed Liu and threw him into the darkest hall there was. Kang was heard fighting back until he screamed. "NO! NO, NNNNOOOO!"

There was silence; then a HUGE earth-shattering belch was heard. Dave came out… and he looked fat.

"Dear God, you didn't" John asked as he stared at Dave's stomach.

Goro erupted in laughter once more. "Truly now, more than ever. You have proven yourselves. Cousins, you are all welcomed back!"

Wow… Dave ate Kang, to save all our asses… well… better him than me! We were given an escort back to the portal, and were celebrated by the people. Damn, my life just keeps getting stranger and stranger. We walked through the portal, after waving good-bye to the Shokan people that let out a howl. Once through I turned to Sara.

"Now, you can never say I don't take you anywhere!"

She giggled at me. The girl looked a bit shaken, she was clearly scared. "I don't want to do this again," she whispered.

"You did well, Damn girl. That takes guts to go through that, you ought to be proud!" John stated.

Now… to get back to our realm.

Kane looked about and sighed aloud. "Uh… does anyone remember which way we came?" he questioned.

The realm of Outworld seemed to have shifted and turned about greatly. Nothing was farmiller anymore.

"Damn it all!" growled Dave, and I swear I saw his stomach shift and turned.

Rob looked at him. "Please… please tell me you didn't seriously eat him!" he begged.

Dave grossed me out when he pulled back his skin on his stomach, reaching in he pulled out Liu Kang, safe and unharmed. Needless to say, he wasn't impressed. "What the hell did you just do?" Liu demanded.

"Saved your sorry ass!" Dave shot back. Liu picked himself off the ground, glaring at Batista.

"I saved your sorry ass from the Shokan! He was killing you!"

"You dimwit! He was shaking my hand! We established peace, stop being an assclown about it!"

Liu growled at us. "I still don't understand why Rayden forced me to take you with me. Worst of all is now we are lost!" He turned his attention to Shannon. "Well where's the guide?" he demanded of her.

"I… I don't know," she whispered.

"Well, didn't you just become dead weight so suddenly…" It happened so fast. Something knocked Liu right in the face, sending him to the ground. It was Sara.

"I had enough of him," she told me.

"Darling, I could be more proud of you right now" I smirked. But the problem was, we were still lost in this wasteland. Kane picked up Liu Kang and looked about once more.

He turned to Shannon. "If you see the guide, can you let us know?" he asked gently to her.

She nodded. John looked about. "Why not fly around for a bit, and see what's out there?" he asked.

"That's the thing… you don't wanna see" Shannon spoke up. She warned us Outworld was full of creatures and monsters, not even she knew how many were out there. "Remember the Ogres?" she asked.

"Oh yeah… the things that ate the injured one" Rob replied.

"Yeah, those are just one of many" she whispered.

"So… we hoof it?" Dave questioned.

I looked to Shannon only to see her eyes widened at something before us. I turned and saw what she did. "Anyone else see that freak dressed in Green and black?" I asked aloud.

"Yeah… it's Reptile" Shannon said. "He's not good…" Just as she said that, Reptile ripped off his mask. And for the love of God where the hell do these things come from? Under his mask was a face covered in scales and a lash tongue. He gagged acid towards us. Kane countered the attack with fire breath, surprising himself and us of his power.

"Wow" Kane whispered.

"What do we do?" Batista asked.

"You go ahead, I'll handle him," John stated. He didn't stop to think what could be behind Reptile, he charged headfirst and speared him to the ground… not knowing Reptile was standing before a cliff! I ran to see, only to nearly fall in myself!

"Damn it" I growled, it was so dark down there that I couldn't see them. Kane and the others join me, looking down into the abyss.

"That's it. I'm going in after them," I said.

"What if we lose you too?" Sara asked.

Damn, she had a point. The sound of hisses echoed in the cliff and then a monstrous dragon's roar downed out the sound. Silence took over once more.

But something happened down there, a strong haunting wind began to howl and echo in the darkness. A silver light sparked, only to erupt into a large fire. Cena came bursting from it, flying high into the air and circling us for a bit. He was landing, yet it looked to be a rough one.

"He's hurt!" Dave yelled. He took to the sky and caught John in mid air. Easing him back to the ground.

"Damn, damn, damn!" John moaned. His shoulder was burnt, as was his right wing, eaten right through by acid.

"Oh Cena" I sighed. He's a good kid, but he just need to know when to step into a fight and when to back off. John looked at me and smirked.

"I… got him better than he got me," he said.

Just then Shannon looked ahead. "There! He's there!" she called.

We looked, seeing nothing once more. "Is it the guide?" I asked her.

She nodded. "It's him. Scorpion"

Kane nodded to her and then turned to me. "Shannon led the way. Dave. Get one side of Cena. I'll take the other," I stated.

Rob walked head with the girl to make sure she has someone with her, the kid has guts I can tell you that. But I hate to say it. I agree with Liu. She shouldn't have come with us, you can see it in her eyes she was terrified when we first encountered the beasts at the temple. It gave me all the more reason to make sure we get back safely.

When Shannon stopped, we stopped. "Scorpion, can you led us back to the portal of Earth Realm?" she questioned gently.

There was silence and yet she nodded as if she heard someone speaking to her. "What does he say?" Sara asked.

She turned to her with a smile. "Scorpion says nice punch. Second, the portal has shifted, every time is becomes in use, and it changes all about Outworld. Scorpion knows where it is, yet warns us there are many creatures that will attack," she explained.

"In other words, we got a fight on our hands" Rob whispered.

She nodded. "But there is a bright side" she explained.

"And that would be?" was my question.

"There is an Earth Realm warrior looking for us. Sub-Zero."

We were silent. "Don't get me wrong, but isn't Scorpion mortal enemies of Sub-Zero? According to the video game and what not?" Kane asked.

"Yes, but Scorpion is more concerned with a sorcerer named Qain Chi. Sub-Zero is no longer a concern of his" Shannon explained.

"Well, I'm in favor of getting the hell out of here" Dave smirked.

Let's hope Scorpion knows the safest path out of there, and perhaps we might gain some help along the way.


	8. Chapter 8 Through Hell

Chapter 8- through hell…- Shannon

The more I thought of it, the more I knew Liu Kang was right. I was useless, what good was I to these guys? Oh sure, I could see Scorpion. Why? I don't know. But that was it. I haven't battled; I ran and hid at the temple when we were attacked the first time. Why did Rayden make me come here with them? I was quiet as I walked, following Scorpion carefully. He seemed to know Outworld like the back of his hand. We were rising upward, climbing a rather tall hill to say the least. He stopped and pointed outward.

The view was amazing, yet horrifying at the same time. Before us were a broken down castle, creatures and monsters roamed about freely. "You must go through here, to get to your portal. They all know you wish to go home, they are under orders to stop you from doing so" Scorpion stated.

I relayed that back to the others. Kane looked concerned. "How do they know that?" he asked.

"They are under orders of a sorcerer. Perhaps Qain Chi. He was the one who wished for the Shokans to invade Earth Realm."

Again I relayed the information back to the others once more. Taker snarled at the idea. "Damn it. Why doesn't the coward show himself?" he hissed.

I knew the answer to that. "Qain Chi will do anything not to soil his own hands… Unless he has changed form…" Something was eating away at me, and it led me to believe it was Liu Kang. "Kane, put him down for a moment" I asked of him.

This confused him greatly, yet Kane did what I asked. He put Liu down on his back. I looked at him oddly, when my eyes started to see it. A green spiritual glow… this wasn't the champion of Mortal Kombat!

I turned to Sara and whispered in her ear. "Do me a favor. Kick him as hard as you can in the stomach" I whispered.

Sara looked concerned. "You see something we don't?" she asked me.

I nodded to her. This caught Scorpion's attention as well. He was rather curious as to what I was doing. Sara went over, and nailed Liu Kang right in his gut. He woken up instantly as a green light came form his eyes.

We backed up in shock. "You're no Liu Kang," I whispered.

This guy got off the ground and smirked. "And you finally saw it now… Pity really" Green skull surrounded him as he transformed… Qain Chi! He smirked to all of us, laughing. "You may have foiled my plan, but I will be sure you don't leave here alive!"

Kane growled at him just as Qain hit most of us with a green power, being a coward I was I ducked out of the way. Scorpion stood in front of me, as if he was taking the blow! I watched in Horror as the others were turned back to normal… in their human forms. "You won't make it now… even with a single dragon. Non of you can change back, suckers!" With that Qain Chi vanished from sight. I got off the ground as Kane looked to everyone.

"Well then… this missions officially sucks!" He growled aloud.

I looked down at what lay before us. "I can fight," I whispered.

"No way kiddo, you're not able to!" Batista shot back.

"Mortal Kombat was won by mortals, not those who could transform or change!" I shot back. "I can fight and hold them off, I can withstand more in this form… I won't let you risk your lives"

"You are being crazy!" Taker shot back at me. "You can't fight worth a damn and you know it! Besides, just because we are like this, don't mean we ain't helpless!"

I saw Taker's eyes nearly come from his head. "Where the hell did you come from?" I turned to see Scorpion. But… they can now see him?

"Uh, Shannon… is this the guide?" Kane asked. "He's in yellow and black… and his eyes are white"

"Yes… but… how can you see him now?" I asked of them.

Scorpion fielded that one. "The energy that damn sorcerer hit you with turns you back into humans… when it hit me. It made me flesh once more!" He stated. "Now… for Qain Chi" he hissed.

"Scorpion please, we need your help!" Rob begged. He turned to him.

"Why? I now have the power to destroy the sorcerer!"

"Decada!" Sara stated.

This took everyone by surprise. Even me, she knew his mortal name. Scorpion turned around completely looking Sara in the eyes. "How could you know that name?" he asked.

She didn't know herself. "Please, we need to get back home and I know you can help us. I have two small children; I need to get home to them… We both do" Sara reached and took hold of the Undertaker's hand. "Please, help us?" she begged in a whisper.

Something struck the restless spirit. He turned away. And he finally turned his back.

"That is your family, not my own… Good-bye" Scorpion then vanished into a portal he made.

"Oh damn it all to hell, he could have just teleported us to the portal and we could have run like hell!" Batista snarled.

"Wouldn't have worked. You cannot have two portal near one another, if you do it collapse." I replied. Damn, where is all this information coming from? We looked on over the cliff, trying to figure out a way to get out of here safe and sound.

John was surprised that his wound was healed already, despite the heavy damage he too as a dragon, it didn't affect his normal form. But that wasn't going to get us home. I thought long and hard, wondering how we could do this. Kane was getting frustrated with the lack of assistance for Scorpion. I wasn't too surprised; he has his own agenda after all. Our only change to get out now would be to find Sub-Zero. Yet he is so skilled from what I know it would be like trying to find a needle in a haystack.

"We have no choice, we're going to have to fight head on" Taker stated.

"With what? Rocks!" I demanded.

"You wanna go home?" Taker shot back at me.

"Yes, but in one piece!"

"Enough!" Rob yelled out. "This is bad Karma! We need to work together on this… We have to…"

"Uh guys… where did Kane go?" Batista asked.

We looked about… Kane was gone. My eyes caught him though, he was going down the path from the cliff… he going to go and fight? We all ran to catch up with him.

Kane was at the foot of the cliff when we finally caught him. "What the hell are you thinking Glen!" Taker shouted to him, this was serious. He used Kane's real name.

Kane turned around and said. "Look at us, the more we stay here, the more we turn on one another. I refuse to do that; I think we can take them. You said so yourself Shannon, mortals won Mortal Kombat. Ordinary people like us, not ones with super powers. If they could defeat them then, we can defeat them now" he said in the greatest of confidence.

"But how do we know for sure?" Cena asked.

"Let's put it this way, it's no longer scripted. Hurt them any way possible, forget how strong you are and just kick some ass!"

Well that was a blunt way of putting it. Kane turned to me next. "I know you're scared. But you're a lot stronger than you let on to be. Prove me right."

It wasn't long before Kane kept going, it was as if he knew he had something powerful to use against them. Kane started walking towards the mob of monsters and demons. We all followed him.

"I think we can do this" Dave stated as he got himself pumped. "Yeah… Yeah we can do this!"

"Yeah, they wants some, they come and get some!" Cena called out.

"We'll show them what Earth Realmers are made of!" Rob grinned.

"I'll kick their asses" Sara stated.

I was still scared to go through with this. What if I am not strong enough? What if I get killed? Or if I do have the power, what if something happens to the others? It would be my fault… dear God; I pray we will survive this.


	9. Chapter 9 Do or Die End

Chapter 9- Do or die- Kane.

I grabbed whatever the hell I could before we went head on into the hell that will become. My hands took hold of a large ridged rock, almost resembling a club. Taker took hold of some Rocks of his own; Sara found old swords that had a good battle in them left. She tossed one to Dave as Cena looked about finding mini daggers. Rob went in unarmed, he's really good at martial arts, perhaps that was the only weapon he needed. Shannon, the girl walked without a weapon, yet kept her claws out as she tried hard to summon her bravery. Where mine was coming from. I don't know, all I knew is no one else could help us now. I could see the looks on the creature's faces from here. There were the ogres that attacked us the last time, Tarkatan by the hordes, creatures I have never heard or lay eyes on before stood before us. All catching us in sight as they started to run towards us in an attack formation, God I hope we're ready for this.

Perhaps it was that Shokan heart I ate, but I ran at them! When in sight I swung like hell, bashing in heads, breaking bones and forcing blood out… if you can call it that. Tankatans swarmed me. Too many to count or to hold off, they cut deep and hard into my arms, I couldn't hold the club anymore. My ears cringed at the sound of an angry dragon, Shannon had seen me get hurt and attacked them. Her claws were forced into their back as she ripped them off me, the Tankatans came off and went after her instead. I could only watch as the creatures attacked one by one. Shannon was able to fight them off with great ease. Her tail wrapped around one of their necks, snapping it. She was like something possessed!

Taker and Sara held their own as they watched one another's backs. Batista fought along side with Rob and Cena, I went at it alone. Something was telling me to.

I soon realized that once the Tankatans were killed, the ogres attacked. One ran right at me, and I couldn't move out of the way, yet I heard someone scream. "GET DOWN!" I ducked. Just as I did I was in the shadow of the creature's foot, it just about came down on me! Looking up though it was frozen in ice, yet something came from the middle of its body, a creak… that gave way to Scorpion! He stood next to me as I got off the ground.

"What changed your mind?" I asked him.

His eyes turned to Sara and Taker. "They are just as I was with my wife. We fought along side one another… What man of honor would I be if I allowed them to die the same death when I could prevent it!" he shot back to me. Scorpion's eyes then turned to one of the pillars of rock. He bowed to it. I looked up and saw the reason, someone dresses just as he was, yet in blue and more elaborate armor was perched on the top.

"Sub-Zero I assume?" I called out to him. He came down from the rock and looked me in the eyes.

"Dragon of fire. Interesting form you have" The small talk came to a stop when the others got in trouble. I saw the monsters over whelm Sara and Taker, Dave, John and Rob got separated and were surrounded.

My God something within me snapped. I felt my hands become ablaze with fire, as I yelled out. "LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE!" The Ogres saw my anger… my eyes were shut as I focused on my rage. The heat grew in my grasp as it spread up my arms. My body felt as if it were on fire, that's when I felt so weak, I passed out.

It didn't take me long to recover, I opened my eyes seeing everyone looking down at me. "Holy human torch!" John said.

"Uh?" I asked.

"Nothing, come on let's go" Taker stated suddenly. He helped me to my feet as I looked about, the creatures and Ogres were either fired by fire, or were piles of ice. "Where's Scorpion? And Sub-Zero?" I asked.

"They left when we had a clear path. They said they were working together to hunt down Qain Chi" Shannon explained. "Come on, we better go before any other creatures see his" We stood before the portal, and went through all at the same time. It brought us to the middle of the temple of light, surrounded by the monks. "Wow" were the first words out of my mouth. Rayden soon appeared afterwards.

"You made it!" he grinned.

"You bastard!" Taker hissed. "Did you know you set us right into a trap!"

Rayden looked to him oddly. "Didn't you know that? Did you not hear what John Cena said in the temple before you left about Liu Kang?" he shot back.

We all turned to Cena. "When Liu went at us and Shannon here… I said that wasn't very monk like"

"Exactly! Why didn't you listen?" Rayden asked us.

"So you knew?" I demanded.

He smiled and nodded. "You let a sorcerer nearly destroy us all for the sake of what?" Batista demanded.

"I didn't let him… I warned him if he dared destroy any of you, I would hunt him down like a rat" The Thunder god replied.

This was ridiculous.

"I'm sick and tired of this already, all in favor of going home?" I asked aloud. All our hands went up.

"Ok, ok. You're going back. But look at it this way, you now know what you're capable of"

"Yeah, next time I'm gonna see if I am capable of kicking your ass!" Cena shot back. In a bolt of lighting we all were returned to the hotel room. Oddly enough the same place and time when Rayden first picked us up… can he really do that?

I was standing in the lobby, holding my pale for ice… this was weird. John came out of his room looking at me oddly. "How long were we gone for?" he asked me in a confused manner.

I couldn't answer him. "Uh… I don't know" was the only thing I could think of. I decided to forget about the ice and go back to my hotel room. Something wasn't right about this, and it ate away at me greatly. One I feel as if I am being watched now. Two, Shokan hearts don't taste like chicken and they have a funny after taste. Three… What was I really sent there for? And why didn't this Qain Chi guy finish us off when he had the power to then and there in Outworld?

Perhaps it would be a matter of time before I find out… or perhaps I don't really wish to know the answers to my questions…

In the back of my mind, I knew this was just the beginning and what had been happening to me was being watched… very carefully. I felt a chill go though me. It wasn't a good feeling. For now I'll keep this to myself, if I tell the others I know they would just be worried. It wouldn't be long now before all is revealed, and the truth comes out…


End file.
